The Beginning of the Wish
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: This is the story of how everything started, this is the prequal of 'Another Dimension'. Moments Ayumi Hamasaki.
1. Prolouge

**The Beginning of the Wish**

Note: The beginning of the prequal of the "Another Dimesion" starts here. I don't own any of characters from Yugioh, Card Captor Sakura, or those that are coming up to date.

* * *

_As of we don't know any of the past between the two,_

_Let's stopped time of the future,_

_and bring ourselves to see the past._

_The proofs of the existence have been start to thinning,_

_And their past have start to fade._

_Lets recall to the time where everything has started,_

_and being foretold in bits and pieces in history._

_How one of the worlds end up in tragedy,_

_how the prince of darkness smiles happily,_

_how those two had a fateful meeting,_

_and how everything became like the present._

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Read and Review.


	2. MomentsAyumi Hamasaki

**The Beginning of the Wish**

Note: The beginning of the prequel of the "Another Dimension" starts here. I don't own any of characters from Yu-Gi-Oh, Card Captor Sakura, or those that are coming up to date.

* * *

**Moments~Ayumi Hamasaki**

_It was beautiful and peaceful world that used to be called Staffron, everyone within in the kingdom, are able to communicate with each other equally and live in peace. The villagers and those who lived in the kingdom, were extremely loyal to the royals, to protect them because the current royals are rare. They are kind and likable, making the villagers wanting to stand by them. The King and Queen of Staffron hoped that it'll be peaceful forever and let their children, namely their son and daughter able to catch a glimpse of what peace looked like. However it is not meant to be, two tragedies have fallen upon the kingdom. Both the prince and his best friend went missing, search parties were given out and bodies came back dead. The royals couldn't mourn yet, since the prophecy has been laid. The young princess didn't have a clue on what's going on, nor what have been planned by her parents. That is, the day they are hoping for doesn't come. And that's the day where they have to let their daughter go, and were our story begins..._

(Inner Palace, The Gardens (A/N: Think of it being a similar garden to the one in Tsubasa Chronicles where Sakura from Clow Country was born, by the way. The robes are similar to Clow Country's robes.))

"Asukura, you are really beautiful." Pair of arms held out for the small green-eyed princess, who was no more than 3 years old. Already she had learnt to speak, and it was amusing enough to see a 3 year old like this little one to try and walk. Both of the parents knew their time is coming due to both of them are dream seers. They've seen what would happen if the princess had fallen to the wrong hands, and were afraid that the person would kill her and sacrifice her body in exchange for ultimate power to gain immediate power of darkness to control everything. Asukura has the power of light that would be companion to darkness, entwined it to become the shadow, twilight, connect to the darkness, like yin and yang.

"She is so cute, just like her mother." The male with brown hair and brown eyes and spectacles looked over the shoulder of his lover, who held their child gently. The said woman, who has brown eyes and long grey hair look at their daughter lovingly. Their eldest son, at the age of 10, and his best friend, sadly passed away not long ago under mysterious circumstances.

"And she is very gifted, and I entrusted her with her own magic. However, she needs to break the seal on her wrist." Clow Reed spoke in his usual blue robe that has a sun on the back, with his guardians, Ruby Moon, Spinnel Sun.

"Break whad?" It was so cute, the princess had tried to speak properly, even learning manners at an early age. The grownups chuckled at the sight, while Spinnel Sun danced around the child in his false forms.

"Nothing little one. Why don't you play with Suppi, and get some flowers for your mother?" Clow asked, right after Asukura's mother put her daughter down.

"Okie dokee." The little princess grabbed Suppi's tail before he could protest his so-called nick name, and left to go and get some flowers for her mother from the palace gardens.

"She is so cute." Ruby Moon said with sparkles in her eyes in adoration, earning laughter from everybody. However, no one didn't know they have been watched that would be the day where the King and Queen have to let go of their daughter, as well the last heir hidden away before she could mature to control her magic.

* * *

Inside a cave, hidden in a forest, somewhat far from the gates of Staffron.

From a long distance, a person in a black cloak, glance at the pond before him in observation. Only his hair, his eyes, and half of his face where shown in the light of the magic he cast on the pond. The pond now serves as a window, allowing the person to watch without being spotted. He grinned sinisterly; soon his plans for universal domination will set in motion. All he needs to do now is to get his hands on the young princess. He smirked."I wonder how she fares in stopping me if she meets her brother and his best friend's killer face to face, enough to thwart my plans."

He cast a spell towards his shadow, which manifests into several black creatures, as well opening a red door that loomed behind him. A bony hand came out, and was followed by another. The gates of darkness and the creatures he created had been unleashed.

"Start the invasion first, kill everyone but leave the royal to us." The creatures obeyed, and head towards their target destination.

Two cloak figures appeared behind him.

"Aisha, Seph, you two will follow me to our destination. Our time for our reign is near." The cloak figures bowed, their leader can almost taste the victory of this invasion.

* * *

Asukura came back with Spinnel Sun hovering behind her, in his true form, with a smile. She ran up to her mother holding a crown of flowers. "Look mommy, I made a crown for you." The queen bent down on the same level as her daughter, and let her put the crown on.

"That's very beautiful, I love it." Suki smiled, and hug her daughter. Of course, Asukura hugged and smile back, before letting go and start playing with Spinnel Sun again in the gardens.

"She'll grow into a fine ruler some day." Suki smiled in content, she wished that every day is like this and not having to worry about what is going to happen soon. However, every happy moment do not last very long.

"And a very beautiful one just like you Suki." The King said, as he wrapped his arms around his wife. He knew what his wife is thinking, and would've agreed with it, if the prophecy wasn't such dire. Clow smiled sadly, he knew what they wished for, but that will have to happen later in a far future.

"You're teasing me again, Makato." The queen smiled then suddenly it was turn into a frown. Makato noticed his wife's edginess, frowned in concern. That is till it turned to stern face when he heard a growl from Spinnel.

"Suppi, what's the matter?" Asukura, obviously doesn't have a clue on what's going on, looked concern at her friend before noticing a black cloud coming towards the village, heading closer and closer to the palace grounds.

"What is it?" Asukura pointed at the cloud that seems to be coming closer. She was about to check what's going on, before her mother caught her hand.

"Little one, go to Clow. He and his guardians will go with you to another dimension." Asukura noticed that tone that her mother was speaking, but she was still confuse on some things. Clow nodded, and begin to unseal his staff, waiting for the princess to come.

"Dimension? Is something the matter mommy?" Still not letting go of her mother's hand, she glanced up with curiosity at her parents. Her father and mother were silently unsealing their swords and staff. But one thing that Asukura did noticed is that her father isn't using the same sword that she saw him in the paintings. _The Reiath_.

"Nothing, daddy and I are going to be away for a long time." Suki replied with a sad tone, Makato's face look like he wanted to apologize for something they are about to do.

"Will I see mommy and daddy again?" (Asukura)

"No, I don't think so, and remember that we always love you." They gathered their daughter in one last hug, hoping it's the one they will forever remember. The princess however, did not know that it will be the last time she'll ever see her real parents.

"I love you too." Letting go of their daughter, the current king and queen share a nod of understanding. It is time to let go of their daughter.

"Now go, hurry before _he_ finds her." (Makato)

"Understood. Will you be?"_...alive by the time she wants to come back?_ The words that hung with the unfinished question left unanswered, when Makato look from Clow, then at his wife, they both share the same looks. Suki shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no." Makato replied with an apologetic smile, while Clow look downcast. These people, he had grown care for them. He won't let their last wishes die in vain.

"You have my farewell then. C'mon princess, time to go now." With a renew hope and determination, the palace royal priest urged the princess to come towards him, in a gentle matter.

"Where are we going, Clow?" It was unbearable, to see the adorable child who will soon grow up in a family that looks, acts, everything from the family in front of him, except for a daughter in that world was never born, the status, and being apart from her real family.

"Somewhere faraway." He replied and it was half truth; they are actually going somewhere far. To stall enough time from _him_ finding the princess and capture her, leading the whole universe to fall from grace. It may have been cowardly, but it is also the only option that was left.

Clow would have fought, but the result would be the same and he didn't want to know what would happen if the young princess was captured. She needs a strong protector, her parents are enough, but they will be outmatched. As he swallowed the bile in his throat at the last time he'll see the people. Well maybe he'll see a lot of them, but they are not the same, until then. His guardians started to walked closer to them and the Clow Magic circle appeared below them. Clow was about to say the incantations for dimension transportation, but his sleeve shook him, and he glanced down at the adorable princess.

"Can I say goodbye to mommy and daddy?" That stopped his heart, sure he grown attached to his soon half-daughter, and he wanted nothing more than to stop the flow of time and kill the enemy, but no matter what. In the future, and possibly the present, the prophecy will still be the factor and the fate of people who will die will still die. He let a bittersweet smile, and replied that made the princess smile.

"Okay." It did make Asukura smile, and she turned around and waved at her parents.

"Goodbye Mommy. Goodbye Daddy." They waved back, hiding their sad feelings.

"Goodbye Asu." Suki sadly smiled, as Clow started chanting the spell. Soon light flashed, and a sparkle stood where the group used to be and dashed off into the sky. The current royals sighed and nodded at each other, both got into defensive positions when screams started to fill in the area. In front of them, a black hooded person with brown locks of hair and gleaming brown eyes with evil intentions stare back at them. Two cloak figures appeared behind their leader, waiting for his order.

"Well if it isn't the King and Queen of Stafforn. How are you, your highnesses?" The black cloak figure sneered at the royals.

"You won't fulfill your goals, Jun Hiel." (Suki)

"Try me." (Jun)

"We won't let you get close to our daughter." (Makato)

"Very well then, let's see if I can make you scream so she can hear you." The battle started, Jun ordered his suburbanites to go for the kill first.

* * *

Meanwhile in Egypt (Yugi's world, in the past 5000 years ago)

Somewhere near Cairo, in the desert at night. A lone star shot down from the sky, and light flashed for few seconds. When the light dimmed, a group of foreign people appeared. Thank god that no one was there. Apparently, that's what Clow and his guardians were hoping for, to protect the last heir to the Staffron Kingdom before the time comes.

"Where are we?"Asukura asks, she have never been in this country that looks like endless sand with dunes and pyramids, she couldn't see people anywhere.

"Welcome to Egypt, your highness. I'm sorry." Clow hated what he is about to do, and hid his sorrow for not being able to do guard the princess, but watch over her.

"What is it Clow? Why are you saying sorry when you hadn't done anything to me?" She asked, she clearly did not know what was going on. Clow sealed his staff, and place two fingers, pointing at her forehead while holding her shoulder down. His fingers glow, and Asukura's bright green eyes, dulled a bit.

"We'll protect you not far from where you are. Remember that." With that being spoken, Asukura had fallen into Clow's arms in a deep sleep. It was time to say goodbye for now. Ruby dressed her up in commoner clothes, leaving little jewelry on her. He put her in a bundle, and written a note in hieroglyphs, knocked on the door he remembered seeing familiar faces, and left with his guardians.

One similar to Makato, another of Suki, and lastly the late Takashi, they were confused until they saw the bundle. They took the bundle in, reading a note and went back into their house.

'Please take care of this child, until we are able to guard her properly, if needed any help, just use the next paper as a last resort and write the dire situation. Asukura, your parents loved you, and we will protect you. Your guardians: Clow, Ruby, and Suppi. P.S. Hide the jewelry, they belong to her, and no one must have them except for her.'

Clow and his guardians, all in cloaks, stood in front of the palace gates of the Pharaoh, waiting to be called.

"Master, do you think that's safe for you to do that?" Ruby asked, although she trust her master, she still has some doubts about the decision. Their conversations are kept quiet, so unwanted people will not be able to listen to them.

"I'll be watching over her, all of us will. We'll be close by." He said with a determined gaze and walked in to the open gates. A servant guided them to their destination, the throne room where the Pharaoh is awaiting at their arrival.

"What happens if she ended up being endangered?" Spinnel in turn asked this. He would never admit, but he also grew close to the child and allowed her to call his so called nickname, even though he hates it. Clow hesitated before speaking.

"...Then I'll find a non-violent way to bring her with me to the palace of the Pharaoh." The group stood in front of the doors that led to the throne room, the servant told the guard that these guests have an appointment with the Pharaoh. The servant went into the throne room and told the group to stay, where they are watched under the watchful gaze of the guards.

"I understand. So what happens if she remembered?" (Ruby)

"The memories I've repressed, will come back to her at the age of 12 slowly. All that she remembers is her name, and nothing else. I just hope that _he _won't find her that soon." Their conversation ended, with no more doubts, but with worries of the future. Only then, they would be able to gain enough time to hide the princess, and what is better than to hide her in plain sight, in her commoner clothes. The guards stepped aside as the doors were opened, the servant bowed towards them.

"The Pharaoh agreed to be your audience, please step into the throne room." Tension started to grow every second, but the group held it, as they followed the servant into the throne room in a normal pace. _'Here goes nothing, hope this goes well.'_ Was their thoughts, as stepped into the magnificent throne room, looking down upon them is the Pharaoh himself, and his council.

* * *

The once beautiful Staffron, was now in blazes, saved for the palace where he captured his prisoners.

"This is the most glorious day I ever had in my life. It'll be more fitting if we had our special guest here." Jun Hiel looked outside the window, and admired his latest work. Bringing the beautiful Staffron to its knees was very satisfying.

"Master." The red cloak figure kneeled down in respect, as she prepared herself from being lashed at for the news that he was not hoping for.

"What?!" Jun was annoyed from his musing, but let his subordinate finished her report in her findings in searching the palace.

"The princess, she has escaped." Aisha replied calmly, and indeed, it was not the news that her master was hoping for.

"WHAT?!" Jun's face was incredulous, his plan has been thwarted. He searched the palace himself, and indeed, Aisha had been right. The princess has indeed escaped, along with the palace priest and his guardians, they were missing.

"DAMN IT! Where's the princess?" Jun saw red and he glared at the current royals, demanding to know where the princess was hidden. He was able to disarm current royals, and captured them along with the citizens in the kingdom. They stood strong, knowing that they had to protect the location of their princess, even if it means keeping the secret and bringing with them to their graves.

"She is not here." Makato said with a stern gaze, his wife hugged his arm, but both know their fate as well the citizens know theirs.

"You're lying." Jun glared harder, his patience with his recent prisoners is thinning, and his plan for universal domination has been thwarted. His other subordinate, in a silver cloak, Seph whispered something in his ear, realization began to dawn him. He began to turn towards the citizens, figuring they were weak compared to the royals.

"You tell me where is the princess, or else?!" (Jun)

"Or else what?" One of the brave ones from the crowd, snapped at the crazed sorcerer.

"Or else I'll turn this dimension into a desert wasteland." Jun hid his satisfying smile, knowing some in the crowd began to cower, but he clearly show distaste when one of them steps up like the one before.

"We have sworn an oath to protect the princess, and we will not do as you say." The crowd renewed their hope and determination as they cheered and shouted back in protest. They didn't cower when one of them was killed. Soon more blood begun to spill, and bodies began to pile.

"Che, I'll find her. Even if I have to search each and every dimension she is hiding in!" Jun declared as he fatally wounded the royals, he left with his subordinates. Leaving Suki to weep, grasping her husband's hand as his vision slowly crept into an eternal abyss. She too, would soon follow him as her hand skin color went from normal to pale.

"Hide...well...Clow...Don't...let...happen...Asu...sorry." She hoped they heard her prayer, as she also slowly was drifting into an eternal abyss, her eyes dulled losing any sign of life.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Read and Review.


End file.
